A system and method for profiling and manufacturing curved arches includes cutting out the outer dimensions of individual curved sections from sheet material, each curved section including an outer radius, an inner radius, a top surface, a bottom surface, a male end and a corresponding female end. Assembling together the individual curved sections by joining interferingly end to end male ends with female ends to form an assembled curved section. Milling a profile into the top surface of the assembled curved section thereby resulting in an assembled curved section with a profiled top surface.